Are You Alone, Mister?
by ManaMcC
Summary: Damon Salvatore and Stefan Pierce come from two different worlds. Damon is respected whereas Stefan is treated like dirt in his own home. Will their feelings for one another protect their new bond or will they abandon these feelings. Full Summary Inside.
1. Meet the Mister

**Are You Alone, Mister?**

**Summary: **The year is 1901, Damon Salvatore is a wealthy and highly respected vampire, whereas Stefan Pierce is trying his hardest to stay alive and not get on the bad side of his three sisters; Katherine, Elena and Isobel. Will their feelings for one another destroy Damon's reputation and just destroy Stefan or will their feelings stand through what the world has against them.

**Warnings**: Incest (even though they are not related), underage drinking, small amounts of abuse and possible some sexual contact.

**Chapter One:**

_Meet the Mister._

Damon Salvatore. The name alone makes woman fall to the floor in desire. Every time someone heard that name, either someone had died or was about to die from his 'secret' or his... passion. Of course the men wanted to be in his situation and all the women in Mystic Falls want to be in his bed. He was flattered, as anyone would be, but... sometimes he just wanted to be alone every once in awhile.

Like today, Damon walked down the streets of the small Virginia town in his long black coat and smart suit. He was always presentable no matter what. As he walked down the street everyone turned to look at him, they were either sighing out of pure lust or glaring out of jealousy. What they didn't know was that he really didn't care, he never had. It was his moral right to wanted and desired as a vampire but sometimes these people over did it. Coming to his home late at night and asking for him to make them immortal, it was ridiculous and a little offensive!

He wasn't just going to bite someone because they asked, Damon had learned a while ago before his teacher, Klaus, had passed that he had to save having a companion until he found that person to either carry on his legacy or to spend the rest of eternity with. There was no way in hell anyone in this town was worthy of that! Damon would rather burn himself and drink a gallon of liquidised vervain then turn anyone in this god forsaken town. The only person who seemed to even think of him as a normal person was Miss Flowers, the inn keeper at the town's tavern, she always treated him the same as she did with everyone else; with complete and utter rudeness. Thank goodness.

She was in fact a very good friend of Damon's even though she was the most ungrateful and rude woman in the town but still... she was able to handle him and didn't ask to be turned every few seconds. Damon continued to walk down the cold streets uncaring of looks and desire focused his way, what was the point? He would just drain them all if he had the chance but sadly he couldn't, for some reason, when he refused to bite them they would begin to put vervain in their drinks, enough that he couldn't bite them anyway.

He walked into the only just warmer tavern and removed his jacket and scarf, he sat down at the counter as always and smiled over at Miss Flowers, she responded with something along the lines of 'I don't care how much you drink, you're still paying'. As lovely as ever, Damon thought to himself smiling slightly. He felt a rush of cold air signalling that some other people had come inside they were all mumbling with one another.

"Now, Elena and I will go find a table somewhere near the back, Katherine? Be a dear and get the waitress," She paused, "Stefan... go find somewhere to sit quietly." Damon was shocked by this that was probably the rudest thing he had ever heard someone say today. How disgraceful! He thought to himself as the heard them all agree.

"Yes, Isobel," The boy, Stefan, said before he began to walk away from the people Damon assumed to be his sisters. Damon shook his head, if he were that boy he would turn around and shout bloody murder at them all demanding to be shown respect! Not do what they said like a mangy dog! Damon sighed before someone courts his attention.

"Are you alone, Mister?"

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	2. The Hunger

**Are You Alone, Mister?**

**Chapter Two:**

_The Hunger_

Damon turned to see the boy from before standing behind him, "Are you alone? Would you mind if I joined you?" He asked pointing at the seat next Damon. He nodded his head and Stefan sat down, removing his battered up scarf with three small holes near the bottom and his fingerless gloves that couldn't possible keep his hands warm, "I'm Stefan Pierce," He introduced as he noticed Damon looking at him, "And you are?" Damon stared at him for second, was he serious? Didn't he know? This was very new.

"Damon Salvatore," He said staring at him for a second, "So, you don't actually know who I am? Or why people know of me?" Stefan shook his head and smiled at this news. Stefan smiled back at him; his smile was wide and shining, like someone had just given him a thousand dollars. It sent a strange tingle through Damon's body, "Stefan, tell me about you?" Stefan seemed shocked that Damon would care enough to ask and in all honesty so was Damon.

"Well, I suppose I'm just a normal boy; I have three sisters, my parents passed," He paused.

"Please, continue." Damon insisted.

Stefan smiled brightly again, "I'm the youngest in the family; Isobel is the oldest and Katherine and Elena are twins so they are both the middle children but Katherine was born three seconds before her. Then there was me, my mother passed after childbirth with me, so, I suppose I'm to blame." Damon looked at him in shock, these people allowed him to believe that he was to blame for all of this? How dare they, "But that never really affected my family until my father passed away shortly afterwards, my sisters raised me by themselves."

Damon smiled over at him and didn't notice leaning into him slightly, he banged on the table and Miss Flowers turn to him, he held up two fingers and she nodded. Stefan gave him a confused look before Miss Flowers placed down to small glasses of bourbon. Stefan stared at it for a second before looking at his sisters who didn't seem to notice his existences; Damon moved it closer to Stefan before picking up his glass watching the boy as he took a small sip of the dark liquid. Damon chuckled slightly as Stefan coughed at the foreign taste.

"You are... cute." Damon said simply looking down Stefan's body, he was skinny, but that was expected and his dirty blonde hair made Damon want to run his hands through it. But those eyes, those eyes made Damon want to just sit and stare at him forever, until his craving for his taste finally took over and Damon made him his for... what in hell? Damon had never thought about something like that before. Stefan blushed at his words and the fact that he was looking at him like a piece of meat. He looked up at him and gasped.

"You're eyes!" He exclaimed, Damon pinched the top of his nose trying to calm down as much as he could. It wasn't working! He thought to himself angrily. He grabbed Stefan by the arm and dragged him outside, "Where are you taking me?" He asked struggling against Damon's grip. Damon growled at him before pushing him up against a wall, "What are you going to do to me?" Stefan asked the fear in his eyes clear for the entire world to see. Damon just growled again as he pushed up against the younger male. Stefan whimpered quietly and Damon smirked.

"Just one taste," Damon said, his voice reeked of desire as he leaned into Stefan's neck. His eyes darkened and his canines grew longer and sharper as he dug into his neck making gasped sharply. He began to pant as Damon dug into his neck deeper. He pulled back panting and looked Stefan in the eyes he ran his tongue over Stefan's and moaned slightly before lunging back to his neck. Stefan screamed loudly as he bit down on him more, "Oh, sweet God!" Damon cried as he pulled back finally and his face returned to normal, Stefan stood shaking.

He looked over at him with wide eyes; Damon just smirked as he wiped his mouth. Stefan continued to stare at him in fear; Damon raised his eyebrow at him, "Stefan!" A woman called making Stefan run to the opening of the alley, "Where the hell have you been?" She asked bitterly as two dark haired girls stood behind her. Damon walked out of the alley and away from the scene but not before catching something very interesting.

"I hope you remembered to make him pay."

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	3. Learning the Truth

**Are You Alone, Mister?**

**Chapter Three:**

_Learning the Truth _

Damon Salvatore had heard some strange things in his life but this one takes the cake; was Stefan a... no! No he couldn't be. Could he? Well, that would be one way to get rid of your desire, Damon thought to himself lustfully. He shook this thought away, far, far away. Or so he thought. But of course Damon had to learn the truth; he had to learn whether or not Stefan Peirce, the amazingly adorable and sweet tasting boy that he met at the tavern, was in fact a prostitute.

So, Damon made his way down to the docks, as he continued to walk strange thoughts filled his mind; was Stefan afraid of him now? Did Stefan want him to pay for his... services? Did he not want to see Damon? Did he want to see Damon? Did Damon want Stefan this much? Did Stefan want to only be underneath his body, crying and moaning out his name lustfully, if he paid for it? All these thoughts were running around his brain as if it were some kind of marathon or something. He looked around the dark alleys stopping suddenly.

"Oh! Please sir!" Damon froze, that was Stefan's voice... was he with another man? The sear thought of Stefan being with another man made Damon's blood boil and his anger go into overdrive. He speed into the dark alley staying back for a moment hiding in the shadows, "Mm, oh my!" Stefan turned his head to side and opened his eyes from his place on the hay, he gasped as he saw Damon's blue eyes illuminating in the night, "Oh God!" Stefan rolled his back as the eyes burned into his body, "Ah! Ah! Mister... Mister... Mister... Ah... Mister Salvatore!"

Damon was shock by what Stefan cried as his body released. The man above him looked down at him in disgust. Really, this is what he finds disgusting? Damon thought to himself in disbelief. The man moved away from a panting Stefan, who sat there with a look of fear on his face, "What the hell did you just call me?" Stefan gulped and began to stutter, "Did you just call me by the name of that disgusting, filthy rodent?" Damon would have offended if it wasn't for who he was yelling at, "You whore!" He slapped Stefan hard on the cheek.

Damon speed over to them pulling the pig off of Stefan and throwing him against the wall, "He is no whore, Sir!" Damon shouted his eyes just the same as they had been this afternoon, "You are the one who is to blame! What would your wife say? Though I suppose she is in one of these alley ways? Am I right?" He moved to punch Damon but he court his wrist snapping it making the man fall to his knees before shoving him away, "Leave! And if I ever see you near something that belongs to me I will kill you!"

XOXO

Stefan Pierce stared up at his desire in shock. Damon had come to... save him? Damon was looking down at him smirking with a crocked eyebrow. Stefan wondered why for a moment until he remembered his indecency. Damon chuckled slight as Stefan tried to pull his shirt down further to hide his private area quickly searching for his trousers. Damon growled and Stefan stopped his search. Damon moved down kneeling in front of the younger male before speaking in a husky tone, "What do I get for saving the young boy? I don't deserve something?"

Stefan looked at him with wide eyes before thinking about what he could possibly want. He sighed and looked down at the floor before lying back down on the hay and opening his legs widely. Damon seemed to be interested with this proposal but refused pulling Stefan back up into a sitting position, shaking his head 'no'. Stefan didn't have anything else to offer him, what was he supposed to do, give him his blood again? Stefan froze. He wanted his blood again, just like this afternoon. He gulped rolling up his sleeve and offering it to Damon with hesitant.

Damon smiled down at Stefan and took his wrist into his hands as if it were fine wine. He inhaled the scent deeply before biting down roughly, making Stefan gasp in shock and pleasure. Damon began to drink and Stefan's breathing became hectic as he continued to allow Damon to bite him. Damon moved away from him and Stefan looked up at him with a pleading look, "Please, please, have more. You deserve it, you save me!" Stefan begged, Damon raised his eyebrow again, "You... you... I... I was so close, please?" Stefan pleaded honestly, "I'll do anything you want."

XOXO

Damon gave in; he drank from the boy until he screamed out the same thing as before. Stefan was actually going to keep up his end of the bargain, so, Damon took him home with him. When he had taken him into one of the many guest bedrooms Stefan began to undo his shirt but Damon stopped him chuckling, "I don't want that from you," Damon said beginning to walk to the other side of the room before pausing to whisper into Stefan's ear, "Yet that is," Stefan gasped as he felt Damon cup his bottom. Damon smirked happily.

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	4. The Boy at Work

**Are You Alone, Mister?**

**Chapter Four**

_The Boy at Work_

Stefan Pierce knew that he probably shouldn't have come to 'work' again tonight after last night but he had to make money somehow, Damon was being very kind to him for some reason. He knew that he probably only heard his reputation and wanted a free service but Stefan wouldn't allow it, he refused to be used by the man... other than his blood that is. He heard footsteps coming towards him and sat down on the hay that used as a bed for his costumers, they pay more for comfort.

"Here little baby boy, are you afraid of the big bad man," Stefan looked up at the man from under his eyelashes, nodding his head slowly, "Do you know what the big bad man wants to do to you?" Stefan shook his head no and waited for anything else, "Do you want me tell you?" Stefan lays back and nods his head biting his lip. The man chuckled, he soon realized it was Mr Donavon; Matthew Sr. "I'm going to rip off your clothes and fuck you right here and now." Stefan lies down completely and opens his legs.

He waited for a moment as Matthew began to remove Stefan's clothes leaving him in nothing and only removed his trousers, typical. Matthew positioned himself and shoved into Stefan hole quickly, not giving him time to adjust at all before thrusting into him quickly and hard. Stefan started to moan to please the man. But really this was doing nothing for him, he didn't understand why but he couldn't find the beauty in him like he could all the other times. He looked at Matthew's blue eyes and gasped as a quick flash ran through his mind changing Matthew to Damon.

Stefan began to pant and tried to imagine Damon again. He did so and felt his heart pace quicken as he did so, "Oh, my!" Stefan cried, "Oh, Sir!" He had the vocabulary down to a 'T' and now he had the image in his mind he needed to complete his work, "Oh, faster! Harder!" The man gave in first and Stefan continued to cry and moan at the thought of this being Damon lying on top of his body. Caressing his skin and moaning his ear, "Ah! Yes!" Stefan screamed as he came quickly, humming it himself happily.

Matthew paid him and left quickly hoping that no one saw him. Stefan got changed and dropped his money off at his sister's he didn't live with them and would normally sleep on the hay that he worked on. He walked back to Mister Salvatore's home and walked up the stairs to the room he was staying quietly, he lit the candle on the bedside and jumped as he turned around to see Damon sitting on a chair in the corner. Stefan hissed as his hand touched a bit of wax that had dripped on the table, Damon stood up.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"At work, why do you ask?" Stefan asked looking at his hand. Damon took his sore hand licked away the wax burning his skin, Stefan stared at Damon for a moment before looking away from him embarrassed, Damon turned him around and pulled him close to his chest. He started to rub against Stefan backside, "You were at work? Being touched by those awful men again?" Stefan just nodded his head closing his eyes slowly, "Well, you know how I feel about that Stefan, don't you care? Don't you care that I may kill them?"

Stefan gasped at Damon's words and movements, "I'm sorry Damon. Please don't hurt anyone!" Stefan said, "I'll do anything."

"Anything? You swear,"

"_Anything." _Stefan promised rocking back against Damon's hips making him moan. Damon licked behind Stefan's neck and moaned, "Bite me, Damon." He begged. Damon moaned before letting out a small hiss and biting down on Stefan's neck making him moan loudly, "That's it, Damon. Take as much as you need." Stefan urged on. And Damon did.

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	5. Dinner and Wine

**Are You Alone, Mister?**

**Chapter Five**

_Dinner and Wine_

Stefan had found the clothing on his bed when he walked inside that morning. Laying on the his bed was a white dress shirt and smart black trousers, when he put the clothing on it was a little baggy but it just made it all so much more comfortable. He walked down the stairs and smiled at what he saw; the dining table had two candle sticks on the opposite sides on the table with two plates of food and two glasses of red wine, "Do you like it?" Stefan nodded.

He turned around and smiled, the only difference in his clothing was that he had a tie and black jacket over top his shirt. Stefan sighed at the sight in front of him, Damon was truly beautiful. Damon walked over to him and wrapped his arm around Stefan's waist. He kissed him on the cheek, "You look... absolutely handsome." Stefan blushed as they walked over to the table. Stefan sat down and so did Damon. He cleared his throat nervously, his sisters had done things like this, when the night was over the man demanded they pleasure him, would Damon?

Damon smiled over at Stefan as they sat there eating quietly, Damon needed to tell Stefan something that night, but he didn't know how. He had never said it before, not even when he was a human. This was such a new emotion to him, how was he supposed to tell him? Damon shook his head trying to focus on something else; he noticed Stefan take a sip of his wine and smiled. He was enjoying himself. Stefan looked up as he noticed Damon staring at him and asked him a quiet 'what' embarrassed by the sudden attention, Damon chuckled.

XOXO

Damon and Stefan sat in front of the fire laughing as they drank their wine, "But really, why go to all of this trouble?" Damon just shrugged his shoulders unable to think of a reason that wasn't the truth, "You just wanted to do something nice for a male prostitute?" Damon coughed at how Stefan could say that so easily. How was that even possible? How could he so comfortable with his life? "I've been doing this since I was fourteen," Stefan explained, "I've been called a whore, a waste of space but I don't care." Stefan shrugged smiling.

Damon moved a piece of hair out of his face and smiled over at him, "I will never judge you, I swear."

"Why?" Stefan asked him curiously, normally anyone would. He would be an easy target. That's when he spoke the words he hadn't heard in a long time.

"I'm in love with you."

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	6. The Reaction

**Are You Alone, Mister?**

**Chapter Six**

_The Reaction _

Stefan stared at Damon for moment, he couldn't be serious. He stood up quickly and began to stutter and walk around the room. He noticed Damon stand up and stepped away from him quickly, "How can you love me? You don't even know me!" Stefan said, his heart was pounding in his chest like a drum and he thought that he was about to collapse, "I mean... you can't just turn around to someone and say that you... you... love them!" Stefan shouted. Does he love me? Stefan thought hopefully.

"Stefan, please, I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you," Damon admitted, "You're the only person I've ever loved." Stefan stared at him again; now he knew he wasn't being serious. Stefan shook his head and began to stutter again, he couldn't handle this right now. He wouldn't listen to this lie. He grabbed his tatty jacket and left, "Stefan! Stefan, come back here!" Damon called chasing after him only to have the door slammed in his face as he did so. He couldn't believe this; he had completely ruined his chance. He ruined everything between Stefan and him.

XOXO

Stefan walked down the road, the cold air hitting him hard but he didn't care. He wasn't here to work or anything just to think, this was his safety spot. It was also the spot that he was dragged into the alley way that day and forced to sleep with that man, his sisters had taken the money and just left him there while they skipped back home. That wasn't his home anymore though, he didn't belong there. He didn't belong anywhere really but... Damon made him feel like he belonged somewhere, like he belonged with him. Damn it.

XOXO

Damon sat on his floor in front of the fire, he was alone again, it didn't matter he was made to be alone. He was destined to be alone, forever. He sighed before taking another sip of his bourbon, he allowed the dark brown liquid to run down his throat, burning and stinging the skin as it did so. He didn't mind, he was used to it now. He remembered when he had order him and Stefan a glass each, the way that Stefan had to cough because of the taste made him smile, he missed him so much.

He groaned when he heard a knock at the door, he wasn't in the mood for anyone to ask to bit him tonight. He decided to suck it up and stood on his feet, closed his eyes as he felt a rush over take him. Alcohol and standing really don't mix, he thought to himself as he began to walk towards the door slowly. The scent radiating from the area was familiar, far too familiar. When he opened the door he stared wide eyed at the person in front of him, "Stefan," Damon said smiling, "You came back." He laughed.

"You're going to pay for what you said to me." Stefan said as he walked inside, he continued to walk as he removed his jacket and threw it on the floor.

"Stefan, what's this about?" Damon asked putting his glass down.

"Home service!" Stefan called back before shutting Damon's bedroom behind him.

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	7. One Long Night

**Are You Alone, Mister?**

**Chapter Seven**

_One Long Night_

Damon stood there in shock, was he... did he... were they going too... Damon shook his head wondering why the hell he was still downstairs when Stefan wanted him. He ran up the stairs but not at his vampire speed. He opened the door and saw standing in the middle of his room, "Took you long enough," He said smiling. Damon growled before speeding over to Stefan and turning him around so his back was to his chest. He pulled him close to his body so that he could feel everything.

Stefan gasped as he felt Damon's excitement. When Damon began to rub against him he swore that he could have cried out in pleasure then and there, "Damon, can we... um... go to the bed?" Stefan was nervous... he was actually nervous! He was no virgin and neither was Damon, that's for sure, but he was so nervous. He gasped again when Damon rushed them over to the bed and in a matter of seconds of was straddling Stefan with that God forsaken smirk on his perfectly sculpted face. Stefan smiled and ran his hand over Damon's cheek sighing happily.

XOXO

After a very long time of soft kisses and gentle bites Damon had begun to take pure control over the situation, he wanted people to know that Stefan was his and there was nothing they could do about it. He wanted to make Stefan scream his name for hours on end, day in and day out until finally Damon couldn't take it anymore and turned him into his lover for the rest of time. He growled into his ear as he began to move his hips over Stefan's erection. He wanted him so much right now, it was unbelievable.

He leaned down and captured Stefan's lips with his own in a heated kiss, he began to move his hands from either side of his head to side slowly, and then he started to run his hands down Stefan's sides slowly, Stefan moaned as one of his hands rested on Damon's back and the other in his hair. Stefan pulled away and allowed his head to fall back as Damon began to stroke his sensitive skin, "More," Stefan whispered into his ear quietly, innocently, it drove Damon insane. He undid Stefan's shirt, button by button, kissing his chest's exposed skin.

XOXO

Stefan moaned again as he felt Damon's warm mouth against his cold skin, "Damon, please hurry?" He begged in an innocent tone. He had learned early to try and drive the man insane before they... _indulged._ Damon moaned on his chest as he continued to kiss down his chest. He licked a ring around his bellybutton making Stefan buck his hips. He didn't want Damon to stop touching him; he couldn't have Damon stop touching him. He gasped as he felt Damon bite down on the skin just above his trousers. Stefan moaned bucking his hips, begging for more.

XOXO

Damon felt shivers run down his back as the realization sunk in. He was going to have Stefan, Stefan would be his. He would be able to make love to Stefan after all of this time. He deserved this. He _needed _this. He ran his hand back up Stefan's chest, massaging his defined torso with his fingertips. He loved the reaction he was getting from the young boy underneath him. He slowly began to undo Stefan's trousers and pull down his underwear he moved further down and flicked his tongue out to gently brush the head of his penis.

Stefan gasped as he felt the sudden contact, he whimpered, shivering slightly, as Damon took him within his mouth, "Oh, Damon!" He moaned to him, he felt innocent again. As if all the things that had happened to him over the last three years didn't exist, as if Damon was the only one to touch him in this way. To make him feel like his body was a volcano itching to erupt, he quivered as Damon ran his tongue over his erect shaft and grazed his teeth against him roughly. Stefan couldn't think straight, which would explain why he spoke.

"Damon! Y-You're so much b-better than the others!"

He heard Damon growl and release his aching erection, he whimpered from the lost contact only to gasp as Damon turned him around onto his stomach, "You will never speak of them again. If you swear, I will reward you here and now." He whispered into his ear, "I will touch you in ways they could never, I will make you scream out my name until your voice is useless, and I will make you want to die from pleasure!" Stefan moaned as Damon rubbed the head of erection over his opening.

Stefan yelled loudly as Damon thrusted inside of him eagerly. His yell soon turned into a small moan of pleasure. He couldn't believe how amazing this felt, he heard Damon let out a small growl before his began to thrust into him getting faster and harder until Stefan's breath was coming out as shot and quickly pants, "More!" He begged and Damon obeyed happily, "Oh, my lord! Damon! Damon! DAMON!" He shouted as he came, shortly followed by Damon.

"I love you." Damon whispered into his ear.

"I...I...I know." Was all Stefan could say to him, sadly.

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	8. The Sisters

**Are You Alone, Mister?**

**Chapter Eight**

_The Sisters_

Stefan and Damon laid in the bed their happily, Damon continued to kiss his neck while he held Stefan in his arms. Stefan cleared his throat and sat up to face Damon, "I want you to meet my sisters," Stefan said to him embarrassed about his request. Damon turned on his side and leaned on his elbows. He smiled at Stefan's embarrassment, "Do you mind...um...meeting them for me?" Damon sighed but shook his head.

"When would you like me to meet them?" Damon asked searching for his shirt.

"Um...well, this Sunday, when we're having our Sunday Roast. Isobel will be bringing her new suitor so all I need to do is tell them that I will be bringing you with me." Damon nodded his head. Stefan smiled before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek, "You're amazing." Damon smiled and kissed him again before getting his shirt on and then beginning his search for his trousers.

_Sunday Afternoon, the Gilbert Household_

Stefan and Damon walked into the simple house quietly, "Katherine? Elena? Isobel?" Damon looked at him in shock all of his sisters would be here not just Isobel? Stefan smiled over at him making Damon's nerves fade away, as long as Stefan was here he would be fine.

"Stefan, is that you?" He heard a small voice say from the other room.

"Yes, Katherine, it's me and I'm here with my Damon." His Damon? Well, that's...interesting, "Um...I mean with Damon." Stefan said as he saw Damon's confused expression. A small girl came walking out of what appeared to be the kitchen with a smile on her face. She had long curly brunette hair with big sparkling eyes.

"Hello," she said to Damon sweetly, "My name is Katherine, It's nice to meet you." Damon smiled as he kissed her hand.

"My name is Damon; it's a pleasure to meet you." He said politely. He looked over to Stefan and gave him a comforting smile before slinging his arm over his shoulders making Stefan blush slightly. A girl who looked exactly the same as Katherine walked into the room, "Ah, you must Elena, pleasure to meet you." Damon said kissing her hand.

They all turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat from behind them all. There stood two people, a man and a woman. The man wore a police uniform and the woman wore a red gown and had her hair was pulled up into a tight bun. Stefan smiled to them both and Damon nodded his head. They walked towards them with their heads held high and a blank look on their faces.

"How do you do?" The woman asked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Isobel, my name is Damon Salvatore." He kissed her hand and she did nothing but nod her head. She walked passed Stefan without even saying 'hello'.

"Jonathon Summers," The man introduced, "I've heard a lot about you Salvatore," Damon shook his hand and nodded.

"Such as?" Damon asked curiously.

"Well, such as you stealing away little Stefan from the girls of course!" He said slapping Stefan's arm who just smiled at him until he left and began to rub the place he hit.

"We shouldn't have come," Stefan whispered to Damon.

"Why not," Damon wondered, "Are you nervous?"

"No but he's a police officer and I'm a prostitute," He whispered harshly, "I could be arrested!" Damon wrapped his arm around Stefan again before he began to speak, "I have an idea, we'll say you begun to feel ill and then when no one is looking we'll make a run for it, yes?"

"No."

"Why?" Stefan whined immaturely making Damon chuckle before giving him a kiss on the nose.

"Ah, young love!" Elena said cheerfully from behind them with Katherine giggling along.

Stefan, Katherine and Isobel all stood in the kitchen working on the food while Damon, Jonathon and Elena sat in the living room patiently. Stefan checked on the meat and smiled when he saw that it would be done in a few minutes, "Stefan, why haven't you told us about this Damon fellow, then?" Stefan cleared his throat and his eldest sister's words.

"Well, Damon's family have been around for...sometime now. Um, he came into money when he turned fifthteen after his parents passing away and his Uncle Klaus took him in." He was surprised that he was able to make Damon's story slightly normal, "He's very well know here actually, I'm shocked that we didn't know about him at first. Um...sister I hope you don't mind me asking but why would you be with an officer when the way we keep our family going is through a...illegal nature?" Stefan whispered. Katherine and Isobel froze. Katherine out of worry though.

Isobel turned and struck Stefan across the face, "We are not the criminals, brother, you are." She said before turning and leaving. Katherine grabbed a wet cloth and held it out to Stefan just shook his head thanking his sister for her kindness.

"Dinner is almost ready." He said to her before getting back to work.

Damon sat on the couch with Elena while Jonathon and now Isobel sat on the opposite one, "So, Damon what kind of work do you do?" Jonathon asked him casually.

"In all honestly, I don't work," Damon admitted, "I earn quiet a lot of money when my parents passed and my uncle took me in. What about you? What area of the forces to specialize in?"

"Mainly rounding up the prostitutes," He said, "Someone has to round up that filth, don't you agree?"

"Well, maybe they have a reason to be out there. Maybe they are being forced to do this by their friends, by their employers, maybe even their family." Damon pointed out making Jonathon nod his head saying how that was a fair point. Damon didn't notice Isobel looking at him and then to the kitchen door quickly one after another.

Dinner had gone successfully and Damon and Stefan decided to walk home instead of trying to get someone to take them home like originally planned. As they walked home Damon noticed a small bruise on Stefan's cheek and decided to ask him about it when he was at home. Stefan held onto Damon's hand as they walked down the cold streets, he liked being happy. He liked having Damon. But something wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to be happy. He was supposed to just work and that was that. He knew what he needed to do.

**Please review, Darlings!**

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	9. Lover's Quarrel

**Are You Alone, Mister?**

**Chapter Nine**

_Lover's Quarrel_

Damon and Stefan walked inside their home with smiles on their faces. They spoke of how clueless Stefan's family was about Damon. They hanged up their coats up on the hooks and then removed their shoes. Stefan groaned as they walked into the living room, Damon smiled before passing him a glass of wine, "Thank you," Stefan whispered quietly. He took a sip and then placed the glass on the floor. Damon sat down next to him and brought his feet up to his lap before rubbing them, "Mm, that feels nice." Stefan moaned loudly, "Oh, God, there, there, there!"

Damon chuckled at his words, "Did you miss this, my love?" Stefan just nodded his head as Damon continued to rub his feet, "Did you miss me?" Stefan nodded again, "Do you want me, Darling?" Stefan moaned happily. Damon put Stefan's feet back on the floor making whine in protest. Damon shushed him moving so he was in between his leg and began to kiss his neck softly. Stefan hummed his delight as Damon continued to kiss his neck and grinding into him. Damon continued to whisper words in his ear as he held onto him, "I love you, Stefan."

Stefan froze. He remembered what he was thinking a few minutes ago about how this wasn't what he needed and he had to...He pushed Damon off of him and stood up quickly, he began to pant and look around hysterically, "I can't, I just can't do this Damon. I'm so, so sorry." Stefan said as he tried to walk pass him, only to have Damon grab his arm and pull him back to face him, "Damon please, let me leave." Stefan pleaded to him desperately, "I'm begging you, Damon." Stefan said as he tried to leave again, Damon stopped him.

"What are you talking about, Stefan," Damon demanded. He continued to hold onto Stefan's arm just so he wouldn't run away from him, "Do you want to leave me or something? I don't understand!" Damon yelled, Stefan cleared his throat and didn't answer him, he didn't know what to say or to do right then, "Stefan, if you love me you will tell me what is going on, right now!" Damon demanded, he added pressure without noticing making Stefan wince as he did so, "Stefan, I said, if you love me you will tell me what is going on now!"

"I don't love you!" Stefan yelled back at him, Damon let go of his arm and stared at him in shock, "You just keep telling yourself that I love you all because you said it to me and I didn't say it back. Don't you understand, Damon, I don't, I can't, I will **never** love you!" Stefan demanded. The look on Damon's face seemed to kill Stefan's heart as the pain covered his face. His eyes filled with tears and his mouth hung open in shock, "Leave me the hell alone!" Stefan said simply before leaving him standing alone.

_I will __**never**__ love you! _The words swirled around Damon like some type of...disease. It made Damon feel sick, it made him want to take the nearest wooden object and stab it through his heart. He wanted to just die right then and there. He wanted the whole world to know that he was no more, that he had died due to heartbreak and nothing else. He tried to think of something else but nothing was as important as Stefan Gilbert. Nothing would ever be as important as Stefan Gilbert. Stefan, his Stefan, the one who broke him.

Stefan walked down the port alleys, he knew that he shouldn't be there but he couldn't stop himself from being there. He had to work think just for a moment, just trying to be by himself. He sighed as sat down on his patch of hay. He heard someone clear their throat behind him and turned to find Isobel's new catch walking over to him, "Hello, Stefan," He said as he walked over to him slowly, "I always wondered what you did to survive and live in such a nice home." Jonathon said to him as he walked over to him.

"So, Stefan, tell me about your services," He told him as he watched Stefan stand up quickly at the look in his eyes as he watched him, "Tell me what you do to pleasure people, Stefan." Stefan continued to back away from him as he stalked over to him with an animalistic look in his eyes. Before he could do anything else he was suddenly thrown into the wall. He heard a low growl before a thought came to his mind that he had to go to Damon and he had to go to him right now. Stefan ran.

Damon sighed as he held the broken piece of furniture in his hands, he was going to do it, and he was going to pierce his heart with the wooden piece of furniture. He sighed before shutting his eyes and moving his hand over his heart and right before he was going to stake himself he felt someone grab the furniture and throw it across the room. He opened his eyes to find Stefan staring at him with wide eyes while he panted softly, "What in the world were you doing!" Stefan demanded as he stared at him in shock.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Damon asked him, "I thought you were leaving? I thought you didn't love me anymore." Damon said looking down at the floor sadly. Stefan sighed before pulling Damon so he was looking at him, "What now?" Damon asked him bitterly.

"What? Don't you want me anymore? Don't you love me?" Stefan asked half sincerely, he moved up to him so he was pressed up against his body, "I want you, but...not as much as I love you." Stefan whispered into his ear before grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs to the bedroom smiling.

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	10. Welcome to Your New Life

**Are You Alone, Mister?**

**Chapter Ten**

_Welcome To Your New Life_

Stefan and Damon laid under the silk sheets happily. They rested comfortable in each other's arms as the sun rose. The door opened quietly, unable to wake them up, and someone walked over to the bed and sat down on the end of Damon's side. This woke the nightwalker up and he turned to stare at someone he believed to be dead. His pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes stared back at him in amusement, "Hello, Damon," The voice spoke, "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" He said rather happily. Damon shook his head no at his old friend.

"No Klaus, you are not. Welcome back by the way," He whispered trying not to wake Stefan. It was a long night. Klaus smiled at him, his perfectly white teeth shining as he did so, "What?" Damon asked annoyed. Klaus was the man who changed him, he taught him everything, but that doesn't mean he wasn't annoying as hell.

Klaus chuckled, "Well, I just never expected you to fall in love." He said before getting up and walking towards the door. He paused suddenly, "I'm proud of you, Damon. Congratulations." He said smiling again, Damon felt lightheaded suddenly and gasped.

Damon woke up with a jump, it had been a dream. It had all been a dream. Everything had been a dream, Klaus wasn't there. It was just a dream, Klaus was still dead. Damon turned to Stefan and watched him sleep, he ran his fingers over him neck and smiled as Stefan mumbled something in his sleep. Damon lied back down and kissed his neck happily. Stefan turned onto his other side and rested his head on Damon's chest happily. Stefan hummed in his sleep as Damon ran his hand down his back and across his lower back.

Stefan and Damon walked through the streets of Mystic Falls together happily, eyes watched them as they walked hand in hand. People gasped as they saw Damon kiss him brutally when another man or woman laid eyes on his Stefan. His hands ran up into Stefan's hair and gripped onto it happily. Stefan moaned against his lips before whispering, "Careful or I'll take you to my hay stack." Damon groaned softly.

People were talking about them. They were talking about whether or not they were together or if Stefan was just his little blood bank but none of them care.

Stefan and Damon sat in front of the fire happily they laughed and they spoke and they touched and they kissed. Damon turned around and smiled to him before leaning over and whispering in his ear, "I want you Stefan, forever," Stefan looked at him in confusion, "I want to make you like me. I want to turn you so we can be together forever." Damon explained to him excitedly. Stefan stared at him in shock, was this a serious decision? Was Damon really going to change him? Damon looked at him slightly worried as if he would agree.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Stefan said excitedly, "Please! W-When?" Stefan asked the excitement bubbling up inside of him.

"How about..." Damon turned away from him before looking back, his face had changed. His teeth were sharpened and his veins were showing, "Now?" Stefan bit his bottom lip before nodding his head slowly with a strange look in his eyes as if he were aroused by this change. Damon laid him down onto the floor and licked his neck on the spot where he first bit him. He kissed him gently before hissing as he bit down on his neck, he just wanted one more taste before doing this to his wrist.

He placed his wrist over Stefan mouth and let him begin to drink his blood. Stefan moaned at the taste as they began to rub their bodies together. Damon removed his wrist and quickly kissed him before covering Stefan's nose with his mouth. Damon found it a strange way to die – by kissing. But at least Stefan would die knowing Damon loved him. He waited a few moments before Stefan sat up again gasping, "Am I...?" Stefan began.

"You have to drink some human blood, I think I have an idea." He said before standing them both up and taking him outside.

Stefan dropped the man's body onto the floor, "I'm not hungry anymore." Stefan said as he stood surrounded by the bodies of the people who had used him in the pass. Damon smiled.

"Welcome to your new life, my love." Stefan and Damon pulled each other into their embrace and kissed one another roughly. Nothing could stop them. No one would stop them. They were in love. Nothing could tear them apart.

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**

**OK, everyone, that's it! I hope you liked it. This was my full story for Damon and Stefan. I hope you really liked it and I also hope that you check out my new story **_**A Meant To Be That Wasn't Supposed To Be.**_** Please review! **


End file.
